<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Once by xirokkun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508975">Just Once</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xirokkun/pseuds/xirokkun'>xirokkun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust Reimagine (Undertale), Aphrodisiacs, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Come Eating, Come Shot, Dark Past, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Emotional Sex, First Time, Horniness, LITERALLY, M/M, Magic come, Making Out, POV Third Person Limited, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SOUL Mechanics (Undertale), Sex Magic, Soul Shenanigans (Undertale), Touch-Starved, Underlust Reimagine Sans (Undertale), Underlust Sans (Undertale), ao3 tags do not fit this lol, but thats like underlust default lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xirokkun/pseuds/xirokkun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace is really growing unendingly desperate for attention.</p>
<p>Guess he's got no other option other than to deal with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Underlust)/Sans (Underlust Reimagine), Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OKAY... this is by far the weirdest thing I've ever written. I originally just wrote this as a sort of way of figuring out some things about the ULR biology system, since it's dramatically different from other UT AU's. But then it just went down a really weird path and became... this. I don't know how to explain it and like, no AO3 tags properly fit this lol.</p>
<p>If you're here and unfamiliar with ULR, I mean, welcome, but I'm sorry this is your first exposure to my au LMAO. I post about this most often on my main account on tumblr, zirkkun, but this is the only thing that's 18+ I've ever posted for it, despite it being an Underlust AU. I'm too scared to be horny on main okay lol.</p>
<p>If you're here and ARE familiar with ULR... welp, yall are already thirsty for Ace anyway, so no point in really trying to cover up anything. Not sure if this is what you guys expected from him though. Like. At all lmao. But! While I originally wrote this with spoilers, I did cut them out, so it should be spoiler-free now. While I'm so close to where said spoilers would be revealed, and next to no one follows me on this accnt, i uhhhhh... don't wanna risk it lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You know, you don't need to force yourself like this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace pulled his scarf tighter up on his face. "Stop," he mumbled. "I don't need you to help me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I haven't even done anything yet," Lust laughed, hands held up in surrender. "I won't do anything you aren't okay with. I can assure you that much. But, I'm just saying, if you need someone to help you, without fear of… that happening again, well, I'm here for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How can I trust your word on that?" Ace barked. "You're telling me that you, someone who probably would </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be in my place, </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to try and do that? Fuck off."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, hey, woah, first of all, our biology systems are not compatible that way," Lust started. "Second of all, like I said, I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't want. This includes that." Heaving a sigh, he finally dropped his hands to his sides, careful not to stray too close to the skeleton next to him, despite his usual handsy nature. "Frankly, my desires aren't any different than most people from our AU's, are they not? I know... you took that burden on yourself, but... I'm not going to do that to you again. I wouldn't dream of it. Not unless you'd choose to with me of your own volition, of course." Lust teased, offering a wink, but Ace was not amused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Never gonna happen," Ace sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right, right, sorry. I just... wanted to joke around." Lust let go of a hefty breath, beginning lift himself up off of where he was sitting on the ground. "Look, all I'm saying is that, if you need somebody to help you, I'm here and you can call me. I won't judge you, and I won't hurt you." Lust went to say his goodbyes when Ace grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to the ground. A smirk crawling up Lust's face, he went to tease, but Ace spoke before he was given the chance</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just once," he whispered. "Please, just once. I don't want to be stuck in that desperate loop again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Placing his hand on top of Ace's, who jolted at the contact, Lust smiled brightly, full of a lot more care than his typical lustrous expression right before such an endeavor. "Just once, sweetheart. I won't do any more."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A half of a word fumbled from Ace's voice, his hand tightening its grip around Lust's wrist, who in turn merely reassuringly rubbed his thumb against the back of Ace's hand. "Th... thanks," Ace eventually mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's no problem at all," Lust hummed with a soothing tone to his voice. "You should start though, since you're the one more uncomfortable with touch."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace was mid pulling his scarf out from around his neck and tucked into his jacket -- with one hand, mind you -- when Lust said this. He gripped the other's wrist a bit tighter before mumbling, "I need to undress, or I'll overheat."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, you wanna do that yourself?" Ace, to Lust's surprise, shook his head. "Oh, you want me to do it, then?" He took a moment, but then nodded, wiping his face off on his scarf before setting it aside. "Hehe, I'll do my best."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Trust me... you don't have to do much to..." But Ace just stopped talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lust adjusted himself to sit more in front of Ace, a smile on his face, though Ace's eye was averted away. Lust cautiously put a hand over the zipper on Ace's jacket, which wasn't rejected as Lust had been expecting. He still pulled it down a bit slowly, trying to keep a check on whether or not Ace was uncomfortable. When the jacket was undone, Lust slipped his hands underneath it, sliding the fabric carefully off of Ace's shoulders. Ace shivered only slightly, but still refused eye contact. Lust did notice, however, the bit of a darker blue that started to pull over Ace's face, more of his usual blue liquid slipping passed his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Doin' alright there, Acey-boy?" Lust teased. Ace mildly grunted, flinching slightly when Lust grabbed the bottom hem of Ace's t-shirts. "If you want me to stop, just say so."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't," Ace whined, almost crying. Lust continued as instructed, pulling his hands up Ace's shirt. When his hands brushed the mere edges of Ace's ribcage, Ace yelped with a slight moan, his whole body shivering. It had been so long since anyone had even been remotely close to him, much less... </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. Lust meticulously and lightly traced his hands all up along Ace's ribcage, and when he met the edges of his collarbones, started pulling both of the shirts over his head. Once entirely topless... well, Lust took in what sight he'd been rewarded with. Ace's AU having branched off of his own, the skeleton's body was much similar to Lust's, unsurprisingly. However, what was different was the echo off of his bone: a faint blue haze, more dense and dark the closer to his sternum it got.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace pulled his hand up to his chest, evidently going to summon his Soul... but Lust merely took hold of his hand and looked him in the eye. "Could I kiss you, sweetheart?" Lust whispered. Ace didn't hesitate to nod, practically begging out a "yes" of confirmation. Naturally, Lust leaned in immediately, their teeth pressed together softly as he nuzzled against him. Lust soon poked his tongue out, lapping up the "drool" from Ace's mouth. Ace, purposefully, let go of a heavy and loud moan, begging for Lust to take more from him. Lust obliged, giggling a bit to himself as he did so, his tongue slipping passed Ace's teeth and into his mouth, continuing to lap up more of the syrup constantly forming in his mouth. Lust toyed with Ace's tongue, which was similar to Lust's own, but practically melting with magic. Its surface gooey, evidently coated with its thick liquid, Lust was rather entertained by it. Of course, he could spend forever like this, but he figured he better start doing something else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lust started to lean back, retracting his tongue, when Ace surprised him by snatching the back of Lust's head and pulling him right back to where he had been. Ace, however, took the initiative this time, and pressed his own tongue against Lust's teeth. It left a thick trail of liquid behind, practically painting Lust's teeth as Ace begged for entry. Who was Lust to deny such a plea? He slowly crept open his mouth; Ace stuck his tongue inside the moment there was enough room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That same liquid began to dribble from Ace's mouth into Lust's -- though, this time, it started to tingle as it did so. Lust let it do its work with joy, the spark of magic coating his mouth and elevating his mood. Mm, frankly, it sort of tasted... interesting. Unidentifiable. Lust had tasted a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of different things in his time, but the magic-based "cum" of sorts from this AU was noticably unique. It didn't really taste like... </span>
  <em>
    <span>cum.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It tasted like... like how he would describe Ace's personality. A spike of sour that melted into sweet before dissolving in his mouth completely. The sparkle, the crackle against his jaw from the heavily active magic, desperate for attention, practically toyed with Lust's own magic and inserted itself right into his Soul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was practically a fully emotional form of sex. There was nothing sexual happening, but Lust was so far gone on a lustrous high that he was beginning to lose himself -- something that hadn't happened in a very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> long time. Stars above, if this was the normal way of having sex in this AU... he may have to come back some time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But for a moment, Ace pulled back from Lust, his face dripping with blue. Although, it seemed to be brighter than usual, glowing and sparkling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wiping the magic liquid off onto his bare forearm carelessly, Ace used his other hand to press against his sternum, but Lust, once again, grabbed his hand before he could summon his Soul. Ace was both uncharacteristically and angrily impatient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sweetie," Lust whispered, "I genuinely don't know what you want me to do from here. Could you give me some pointers?" He traced his fingers down the bone of Ace's arm, causing him to shiver. "Your AU's sex is much different from the rest of the multiverse..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine," Ace grumbled, shaking Lust's hand off of him. Pushing against his own chest, an azure circle of light popped like a soft circle of smoke around his fingertips. Attached by magic strings to his fingertips, Ace's Soul -- red with a bright cyan aura -- surfaced from his bones. It gently floated, still attached by strings to his body even when he detatched the ones linked to his fingers. "It..." Ace mumbled. "Please," he begged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please what, sweetheart?" Lust breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Play with it," Ace answered, his voice almost lost to the otherwise silent room. "Do whatever you want. Please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lust offered a smile, pressing a gentle kiss against Ace's messy teeth as he took his Soul in his hands. Instantly, Ace squealed with a hitch of joy, suddenly throwing his head back. The magic leaking from his mouth increased ten-fold, drooling down the side of his jaw like an overflowing sink. Lust lowered his gaze to the Soul in his palms, massaging each half of it with his thumbs. Ace didn't hesitate to start moaning a whine, breathing heavily despite the fact he didn't need breath. While entertained, well... Lust was soon bored. Especially compared to the magic liquid that set his body on fire only a few moments ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lust pressed a kiss to Ace's Soul, keeping Ace continually noisy, before asking a question into it directly. "Hey, is there something we could do like this... together?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace merely nodded, sitting better upright and leaning towards Lust. He pressed his fingertips against Lust's chest, a puff of purple emerging this time, before Lust's usual white Soul revealed itself to the two of them. It was noticably different from Ace's, color difference aside, and wasn't directly attached to Lust by a string of magic. Lust had played around with Soul-sex before, but... he was interested to see where this would go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace let Lust's Soul float just before his chest, retracting his own to the same spot. Lust began to notice a slight glimmer of Ace's usually dead eyelight, flickering every so often with a azure haze. He could see for sure, though, what he didn't realize Ace's eyelight was capable of: shaping itself into a heart. He wouldn't break eye contact now, either. In fact, Ace looked... </span>
  <em>
    <span>hungry?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace crept a bit further forward to Lust, eye flickering between their Souls and his gaze. He crept a bit more forward. His arms grasped Lust's shoulders, sliding down his entire arms before Ace eventually weaved his fingers with Lust's. A little closer. A little closer...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lust didn't know what he was feeling anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could vaguely recognize Ace's mouth against his, opening it with ease during Lust's moment of shock, that same devily delicious liquid overwhelming his senses. But at the same time, the pressure on his Soul...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was he... even on the ground?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so far gone... so lost in the emotion...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed deeper into the kiss. His Soul mimiced his action. His body was flaring. Burning. Sweating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The liquid started to drizzle over Lust's Soul as well. Needless to say, Lust's own ecto had formed on its own at this point. But weirdly, he didn't feel close to any sort of climax, despite the similarity of the intensity of the emotion flowing through his bones...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe that was it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A consistent peak. A consistently increasing high, starting at the peak level he was used to ending at. Stars, Lust found himself drooling, and this wasn't even a natural reaction for him to these kinds of situations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace's Soul pressed harder against Lust's, forcing a loud moan from Lust's body. He was overwhelmed with a need, something that this really wasn't satisfying. He could feel how tight his pants were, his ecto practically attempting to break itself free, pulsing and twitching with such a desperate need. So much need. He needed so much. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He needed so much.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lust tried to speak. Ace pushed harder against him. Lust tried to move his hands. Ace held a tighter grip on them. Lust eventually threw his legs up and around Ace's waist, pulling his pelvis right against his own desperate cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the spot, Ace's Soul completely flooded over Lust's, the both of them moaning into the other's mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace pulled back, little bits of the liquid from his mouth still dripping, but it seemed to have stopped making it for the time being. His eyelight had even flickered back to two white ones, however dull they were. His cheeks were even a much more natural tone, their color drained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lust," Ace heaved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhm," Lust hummed, still with his legs clamped around Ace's waist, though subconsciously trying to hump against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the hell are you doing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please fuck me," Lust whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just did," Ace complained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Lust cried, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> way. Please. Please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean, 'your way'?" Ace blurted. "Does it involve you rubbing... whatever's wrong with your pants against me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kinnnndaaaa," Lust sang, almost beginning to sound drunk despite being technically sober for once. He continued to push his crotch harder against Ace. "Why don't you take my pants off'n'find out, pretty boy?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let go of me first ya fuckin' weirdo," Ace said, yanking both of Lust's legs off of around his waist. While Lust complained, Ace leaning back to better look at what he was dealing with... "Why the fuck is your pelvis glowing purple?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a surpriseeee," Lust teased, hitching it further up. Ace rejected the action, pushing Lust back to the ground, before finally managing to get to Lust's belt and zipper on his jeans. Lust was basically moaning with everything Ace did; in his lack of knowledge, Ace's hard pressing against the tender member in Lust's pants was driving Lust insane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Lust pants were just far enough down for it to finally spring free, Ace jolted back with a revolted noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck is that?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Ace yelped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My dick," Lust answered plainly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My </span>
  <em>
    <span>dick</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Acey-boy, didn't you hear me?" Lust whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not fucking that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please? I did a new thing for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok, but mine's not... whatever this twitchy glowing snake is." Ace vaguely gestured to Lust's pulsating cock, as far away from it as possible. "Mine's just magic."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So is this," Lust clarified, "but it takes a form similar to most mammalial reproductive systems. Such as humans."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Humans have these gross-ass things?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Only some. Others have a place to insert these," Lust hummed. "Which monsters can </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> create. Would you prefer to play with that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... what does that look like?" Ace mumbled cautiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lust's ecto-dick dissolved for a moment, it morphing into an ecto-vagina instead. It was still just as needy, swelling and already starting to moisten. "Like this," he sang. "Is this better for ya?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... it's still gross," Ace murmured. "This one's like... uh... I dunno, some kind of infected injury?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"C'mon, Acey, we don't have time to be picky. Pick your poison and play with me already," Lust complained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, alright! Geez," Ace blurted. He leaned a bit closer to Lust, however confused. Lust was instantly annoyed, sitting upright. Ace's eyelights flickered up to Lust's, a bit peeved by his sudden change, but was eventually taken by surprise when his hand was grabbed and placed onto Lust's folds. "Wh -- hey! Ugh, gross, why is it </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lubricant, sweetheart," Lust answered, using his own hand to guide how he wanted Ace's to move. It was practically just masturbation at this point. He led Ace's fingertips to the perfect spot, that bud of pleasure -- "Hahh, yes, mm, keep it there," Lust hummed, loosening his grip. "Just keep rubbing there." Ace, a brow raised, still did as instructed, however lightly. The feathery, hesitant movement shook through Lust's whole body, a shiver sliding up his entire spine and exiting as a moan. "Yes, yes, baby, keep doing that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this literally it?" Ace snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"N... No, it isn't, but... It's the nicest... hah, especially this lightly..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What about this? You said it was the place for that gross </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be inserted into, so..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm? What are you --" Lust yelped as Ace's finger slipped inside unexpectedly, going in as far as it would go before just wriggling around in confusion. "A-Ace, stars, w-warn someone next time, would ya?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Didn't know this was a thing that would set you off," Ace answered bluntly. His method of fingering was strange. He wouldn't pump his finger in and out, but rather, he kept swirling it around, pressing his finger against Lust's interior walls with both delicacy and force. "Oh, hey, gonna try another thing," Ace spoke. This was his attempt at a "warning."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What thin -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>g?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Lust gulped air almost immediately as Ace pulled his second hand up to the hole, while still a bit tight, and slid his second forefinger inside. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>A-Ace! That's not how you're supposed to do that!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Lust snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not?" Ace prodded, slipping the digits passed each other to exchange the side they were on. Fuck, did it hurt, but it also hurt pretty fucking good. But this had to stop or it was just going to only hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"N-no," Lust sighed, grabbing both of Ace's wrists in one hand and gently pulling Ace's fingers out of himself. An involuntary groan crept out of Lust's mouth as he did so. He pulled Ace to sit better in front of him, guiding Ace's forehead to lean against his own. Lust led Ace's left hand to his entrance again, a grip held around his wrist, and pushed in a singular digit once more. Instantly, Lust let go of a tight breath, pumping Ace's finger with his own actions in and out of him on repeat. "Yes," Lust sighed. "Like that." He slowly let go of Ace's hand, hoping he would keep going, which he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just like this?" Ace whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just like that," Lust confirmed breathlessly, his hand clasping to Ace's cheek as he pulled him in for another kiss. Thankfully, Ace continued his work despite the distraction, but even still, Lust kept the kiss short.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is still really boring," Ace blurted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know what we could do," Lust teased. "How much about forming ecto do you know?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh... my tongue. That's it," Ace confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm. Well, did you know, you could also form one of those dicks you so hate?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I refuse to see myself like that," Ace snapped, not missing a beat. "No. No, no. Is there </span>
  <em>
    <span>any other way</span>
  </em>
  <span> this can be done?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you want mutual satisfaction, not really. Or I could bring back my dick and you make a pussy like this one," Lust offered, tugging at Ace's pantline.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace paused. He slowed down his work, eventually just slipping his finger out of Lust. "F-fine. As long as I don't have to look at it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lust was beaming. "Oh, that's no problem. I know a perfect solution for that, sweetheart." He didn't quite change his ecto genitalia yet, as to not distract or disturb Ace. "How about I teach you how to form a pretty pussy then, hm?" He started slipping his hands down Ace's sweatpants, slowly sliding them down his femurs and just passed his kneecaps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wh-whatever you call it, I don't care. These words are just as gross as they look."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lust giggled. "Just focus on my eyes, okay?" Lust requested. Ace did as asked. "Okay. To start off, you're going to want to form ecto within your pelvis, just to fill it up entirely. Can you do that?" But even as he was asking, Ace was obliging, the whole area filling with a glowing blue, jello-like substance. Lust smiled. "Good boy. Now, around here... " -- Lust slipped his hand underneath Ace, tracing a line up and down the center of the ecto; without intending, Ace shivered intensely at the touch -- "... that's where you're going to want to form what you just played with on me. Do you remember?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, yet again, as Lust was asking, the folds started to form around his finger, almost an exact replica of he knew his own to be. Lust instantly went for Ace's newly formed bud, rubbing it rewardingly. As Ace heaved a breathy moan, Lust whispered, "Good boy. Now, turn around for me, sweetheart."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"T... Turn around?" Ace asked, fear lacing his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sh, sh, no need to worry. If you're hurting, just tell me, I'll stop immediately, but I'll be gentle," Lust declared, but this didn't clear up Ace's confusion any. Even still, despite his nerves, Ace did, in fact, turn around. Lust took a slight moment to re-form his cock from earlier, then tracing his hands up Ace's torso as he guided him into a face-down, pelvis-up position. Ace whimped a little, to which Lust hushed him, pressing a kiss into his shoulder blade. Lust shifted himself, lining up at the entrance he was looking for... "You ready?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ready for... what exactly?" Ace mumbled against the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to fuck you. Are you okay with that?" Lust said bluntly, hastily explaining to continue as soon as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, yeah? That's why we've gotten this far."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lust kissed him again. "I just wanted some extra confirmation before I continued. And don't forget to tell me to stop if you need me to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't see wh--</span>
  <em>
    <span>yyyyyyy oh my god.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Ace moaned loudly the moment Lust's cock slipped into his pussy. Already, he could feel his eye flicker back on immediately, every bit of his ecto again starting to melt with liquid. Lust slowly rolled his hips against Ace's non-existent ass, causing a consistent wave of moans increasing and decreasing with volume.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're such a loud boy, Acey," Lust teased, voice a bit broken between movements.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shaaaduupp," Ace groaned, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> voice distorted by moans of desire. "M... moar... </span>
  <em>
    <span>mooore.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lust did as requested and picked up his pace. Ace's face was getting progressively pummeled into the hard ground but he did not care. He just wanted more. He needed more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"L... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Laahst,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Ace breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhm, that's my name, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aaace,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Lust responded, mockingly moaning Ace's name in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"N-no, you f'kin' affh'le," Ace blurted, biting his mouth shut halfway through. "P-pull out my Soul. P-please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You want me to play with it while fucking you?" Lust teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Ace begged, his face getting shoved further into the ground as Lust pumped against him harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lust, his hands already groping Ace's front, pressed his fingers against his sternum, the Soul popping forth without much effort at all. The second Lust pressed against it with his fingers, Ace was screaming into the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please," Ace kept repeating, wanting to beg for more but not being able to say much more than that. "Please, please, please, please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lust just kept pumping, though he did increase his speed as he started to tighten his fist around Ace's Soul. Ace once again screamed, though this time, not into the ground, so the high-pitched wail pierced Lust's ears. Ace's pleases slowly started morphing into Lust's name on repeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lust got curious. He pulled the Soul in his hands up to his mouth, and licked it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It instantly burst with Ace's cyan magic liquid, all over Lust's face, the moment the touch was registered, Ace yelping loudly. Oops. Well, Lust only had a little further to go, so if he just went really quickly...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lust, Lust, Lust, Lust, Lust, Lust,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Ace cried, real tears starting to form in his eyes. His repetition suddenly stopped the minute he felt something filling up inside the pussy he'd made in his pelvis. His scream was silent for a short while until his voice finally cracked -- "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lust, what the hell is going on?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sh, sh, this is normal, sweetheart," Lust said, his voice tight and struggling. "J-just give me a moment, I'll be done in a minute."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And sure enough, he was, Lust finally pulling himself out, any bit of his cum being squeezed out as his dick popped free, dissipating almost instantly after. Lust sat back instantly, exhausted, however noticing Ace's ecto hadn't disappeared... and he was still sitting face-first into the ground, his legs shakily holding him upright. Lust had thought he came when his Soul burst out with liquid, but...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you...?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm fine," Ace breathed. "Jus' gimmie... a f'ckin' second..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I think you've had plenty of </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> seconds, Acey-boy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing himself upright to sit straight up, Ace laughed genuinely at the pun, he responded with, "Sometimes it's just one too few though, y'know?" He turned his head to face Lust a bit, a smirk poking at his cheeks as he offered a wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lust chuckled. "Are you suggesting another round, you dirty boy?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I dunno, maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Maybe you'll have to pry it out of me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't tempt me, Ace, or I will."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds spicy."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>